Reunion
by Seien24
Summary: Soundwave uses the newly-built space bridge to return briefly to Cybertron, and the mech who's waited for him for more than four million years. SoundwavexShockwave, slash, rated R, gift fic for Noa.


**Name: **Reunion  
**Rating: **R for sexual relations between mechanical beings  
**Wordcount: **1,101 words  
**Pairing: **SoundwavexShockwave  
**Author's Notes: **A gift fic for Ironical Jester, because he wouldn't shut up about Waveslash until I wrote him porn. 3

--

If Megatron really, truly wanted to keep the space bridge free of intruders, Soundwave thought, he would have left something more than Seekers to guard it. Getting rid of the flighty, easily-distracted, pack-minded jets had been the work of mere moments, and left the space bridge utterly unguarded. Fortunately for Megatron, Soundwave had none of the designs on the Decepticon leader that certain other lieutenants might have had, and had no intention to use the unguarded space bridge for anything... treacherous.

Soundwave wasn't worried for the safety of the space bridge. Lazerbeak had reassured him already that there were no plans on the enemy side to launch any offensive in the near future, or even reconnaissance, and Soundwave didn't intend to take too long. Once the remainder of his cassettes had finished distracting the Seekers, they would in time return, like a flock of cooing turbopigeons to spilt energon.

If the jarring sensation of molecular-level interstellar travel disoriented Soundwave, he didn't show it. Most likely, he was too interested in returning to their home planet for the first time since awakening on the organic planet Earth to be concerned with such completely trivial matters as a little physical discomfort.

Or, more specifically, returning to the mech on the other side of the space bridge.

The abruptness of the transport left Soundwave with little time to compose himself. A few scant nano-kliks after activating the bridge Earthside, he found himself inside the airlock on Cybertron. The doors slid open almost immediately, and Soundwave found himself in the Decepticon Command Centre on Cybertron. Directly across the room, operating the console bank, stood Shockwave.

To any other mech, Shockwave's emotions would have been utterly unreadable. The scientist was completely incapable of anything even resembling a facial expression, and even when he spoke his voice was always carefully modulated and gave nothing away. Soundwave only recognised the mix of shock, surprise and delight that flooded Shockwave's processors because he felt the echo of it in his own spark.

"State your purpose," Shockwave said, correct and efficient in every way, as always. Just as Soundwave remembered him - but to Soundwave, they had not parted ways so very long ago. For poor Shockwave they had been apart longer than four million stellar cycles. Soundwave could feel his hidden joy at being at last together again, could _hear_ the subtle shifts in his processors and drives.

"My purpose: to see you," Soundwave replied, moving in close and reaching out to brush fingertips across Shockwave's arm. The Monitor's single optic flickered slightly. Seeing Soundwave again had seemed... unreal, like a hallucination or a dream, until that moment of contact. It was so very little, just the gentle pressure of fingertips, but it was enough. Shockwave took a step forwards and with an intention mutually felt, they sank against each other. To each, it felt like a missing puzzle piece had been found and pressed into place. One thought echoed between them, a feeling not put into words, but with absolute and definite meaning; _I missed you. _

Both knew that Soundwave was short on time. Although he was not shirking his duties - neither of the two had ever allowed their bond to take precedence over their obligations as Decepticons, and never would - he had still made technically unauthorised use of the space bridge - not really a problem, unless the space bridge was attacked while the Seekers were away. They truly had missed each other terribly; while the space bridge made getting from Earth to Cybertron a matter of nano-kliks, the bond felt the strain of every light year between them and to be close enough to touch, to hold each other, after so long, was a feeling sweeter than they could have imagined.

It didn't take long for Soundwave's hands to wander, fingers idly tracing Shockwave's gun hand while the other hand rested on his shoulder and pulled him closer. The need for proximity seemed only to grow stronger the more they held each other. Before the ill-fated journey away from Cybertron, they had never been further than a couple of sectors from each other, Kaon to Altihex, Polyhex to Kaon. Megatron had not been sympathetic in his choice of Lieutenant and Guardian, and both Soundwave and Shockwave would have thought considerably less of him if he had. They were each the best choice for their positions, and a leader who was unable to make rational decisions was not a leader worth following, in both their opinions.

Shockwave moved first, his hand settling on Soundwave's hip and pushing the Communications Officer against the console bank, and then creeping higher to trace the edges of Soundwave's cassette tray. Soundwave reacted by moving his hand from Shockwave's shoulder to his head and running one finger down the edge of the antenna.

The effect was immediate - Soundwave knew exactly how to break Shockwave's formal exterior with all but no effort. Shockwave arched, pressing his head wantonly into Soundwave's hand, and _moaned_.

The Monitor's chestplates were already shifting of their own accord, the need to feel his mate's spark against his own almost physically crippling. He pressed close, offlining his optic and tipping his head down and to the side, encouraging Soundwave to keep petting his antenna, and knew without needing to look that Soundwave was following suit. he could feel the energy against his plating.

The first brush of their sparks after so long apart was like an electric shock. Both cried out, Soundwave's voice a dissonant, atonal cry - his dual-tone voice always seemed to devolve into wordless music at times like these. Shockwave shut down every firewall he had in tandem with his mate, flooding Soundwave with his consciousness and being overwhelmed by his mate's in return. He pressed Soundwave against the console bank, Soundwave's face buried against the angle of his antenna; the vibrations from his mate's vocaliser against the sensor drove Shockwave _wild_.

After such prolonged absence, neither could last long. They overloaded simultaneously, their senses so meshed together that they had all but lost sense of their own, individual pleasure and merely drowned in a haze of ecstasy and each other. Soundwave's legs buckled and he slid down the console to the floor, spark still joined with Shockwave's. He pulled his mate into his lap, held Shockwave tight against him and relaxed, safe in the knowledge that for now, at least, they were together again, and that was enough.


End file.
